1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for conducting a transaction. More particularly, the present invention relates to conducting transactions with a customer using text messages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication devices are being used to accomplish an increasing number of tasks in our daily lives. For example, because mobile communication devices can be carried by their user, they can provide an effective means for vendors to reach potential or existing customers. Recent years have also seen increased usage of text messages, including short messaging service (SMS), by or between, mobile communication devices. Currently, vendors may fail to effectively utilize text messaging to advertise, sell, or otherwise conduct transactions related to their products or services. Governmental restrictions on text messaging between vendors and potential or existing customers may further hinder a vendor's usage of text messaging to conduct transactions related to their products or services. Currently available systems may fail to address this and other issues, and fail to provide an effective and convenient system by which to conduct transactions between a vendor and their potential or existing customers using text messages.